


You Make Me Come Unglued (I Can't Stay Away From You)

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Series: Teen Show AU [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert. He’s seventeen, two years younger than Tommy. But doesn’t look like it because he’s almost a foot taller than Tommy. Sometimes he acts likes he’s older, other times he’s like a kid and acts like a complete idiot which sometimes Tommy finds cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Come Unglued (I Can't Stay Away From You)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/s: I do not own the characters mentioned in the story. They own themselves. Possibly, each other. I make no profit from doing this. I have no bank account, therefore –I have no money. So please, don’t sue. This is made purely for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The Adam/Tommy version of the Teen Show AU I wrote using OCs.
> 
> *ETA: This is edited. A few things were added.*

_There's something about the way you make me feel  
I'm ready to confess that you take my heart  
And baby, I'm a mess. . ._

 

 

 

“Aaaaand CUT!” The director shouted. His voice echoing through the studio.  
   
“Great job guys!” One of the producers congratulated. “Okay. Time for the next segment! Those who aren’t on the next one can take a break!” He called through the megaphone in his hand. Tommy took that as a cue to take a break since his next part would be in a few hours. _‘Bummer’_ , he thinks.  
   
The boy took his guitar bag from one of the waiting areas, along with two cups of coffee off the table and walked away from the set. He headed outside and walked around on the compound until he spotted a wall. The teen came across with some of the crews, gave simple nods and ‘hi-hellos’ and finally reached the wall. A relieved sigh was let out when he noticed the place is deserted. No one was around to bother him for a while.  
   
It was really hard to find privacy these days, being a –kind of- known teen TV artist and all. He didn’t want to be a TV star, to be honest. It’s just that, desperate times call for desperate measures you know? When you’re seventeen and you just got kicked out of your own house with nowhere to go and not much money on your wallet, you have to do something to get by. And acting was one of that _somethings_.  
   
His parents did enroll him for college, but they were the ones who picked what he was taking. Law. Yeah, law school was kinda awesome, but it was hard to concentrate and study for something you don’t really want. It’s like this; when you’re a kid, all you want to eat is junk food and sweets. But you’re forced to always eat vegetables. That sucks right? That’s how it was. So after a year in law school Tommy dropped out, went home, told his parents that he left school and hoped they understand.  But sometimes, things don’t turn out the way you like them to.  
   
   
 _The day after Tommy submitted the letter saying that he’s dropping out of school he went back home. The blonde’s parents first thought that their son was just home because he wanted to spend that rest of the off-school vacation there. It was still summer after all._  
   
 _At dinner, Tommy decided that he was going to tell them the news._  
   
 _“Mom? Dad?” He called his parents’ attention. They were on the table eating dinner just like a family._  
   
 _“Yes dear?” His mother answered. She_ _was sat_ _in front of him while his dad was on the left side._  
   
 _“I-I want . . . to tell you guys something.” Tommy let out in a calm voice. But deep inside he was nervous. Though to say nervous would be an understatement to what he’s feeling at the moment._  
   
 _“What is it?” It was his father that spoke this time._  
   
 _“I dropped out of college.” His son said in one hurried breath and bowed his head down._  
   
 _“WHAT?!” They both exclaimed at the same time. “Honey, why?” Tommy’s mother asked him. Judging by her voice, Tommy thinks she’s on the verge of crying._  
   
 _Tommy kept his head down. He heard a chair moved and felt a hand grab his arm. The boy yelped in pain. His dad dragged the small boy to the living room followed by her wife trying to calm him. He let go of his son’s arm and tossed him on the couch. Tommy was thankful that he landed on something soft and not the floor._  
   
 _“Can you tell me why the fuck did you drop out of college?! I’m working my ass off just to get you in a decent school, and THIS. IS. HOW. YOU REPAY ME?!” His father questioned in an angry voice. His last words dripping with contained fury._  
   
 _“Stop it!” Mrs. Ratliff intervened, trying to stop his husband._  
   
 _“WHY?” He was shouting now._  
   
 _“BECAUSE I HATE LAW SCHOOL DAD!” The youngest in the room shouted back. Tommy_ _knew_ _it was a wrong thing to do. But his system short-circuited when his father started shouting. “You knew from the start that I never wanted to go to law school! You know I want_ _to be_ _a musician. I just can’t let that part of me go! Being a musician is who I am.”_  
   
 _“You brat! How dare you use a tone like that on me?” He stepped closer to Tommy and raised his hand. The boy knew he was gonna get hurt at that moment. He closed his eyes tight and waited. When nothing happened the teen opened his eyes to see his mother trying to restrain his father._  
   
 _“Get. Out. Of. My. House.” My father growled. “Pack your shit and leave.”_  
   
 _Tommy’s mother instantly let go of her hold on her husband due to the shock of what she heard. “Ron!” Her mother said putting her right hand over her mouth. She was trying not to cry._  
   
 _“I want you to leave this house tonight and never come back. I don’t want to have a son like you.” He spat with venom. He turned his back on them and left, went upstairs and the bedroom door closed with a loud bang._  
   
 _His mother was left fixed on the spot while Tommy was still on the couch, stunned. Tommy knew his father was going to get angry. But the boy didn’t expect for things to turn out like this. He forced himself to get up. His mom called his name and tried to reach his hand. He was pretty much shocked that he stayed out of his mom’s attempt at physical contact and went to his room._  
   
 _The moment his bedroom door closed Tommy let himself fall apart. He slumped against the bedroom door and allowed his emotions to come out. Tears flowed from his eyes. Soft_ _whimpers_ _can be_ _heard coming out of his lips._  
   
 _After his outburst he stood up and proceeded to collect the things he needed. He didn’t need to pack that much. Most of his things were still boxed up since he just got home from Uni. As he boxed his things, his eyes caught sight of his bedside drawer. He walked around his bed and reached the framed photo standing on the said drawer. It was a picture of their family when he was in third grade. He got some role on a school play that year. His parents watched him and were happy for their son. It was from then that Tommy knew music was going to play a big role on his life. It was also one of those days when his father told him that he was so proud of Tommy. He could only guess he’d never hear his dad say that again._  
   
 _It was almost midnight when he finally finished packing and got the last box into the car. It was a graduation gift Tommy got for finishing high school with decent grades. He figured it was part of his possessions so he’ll bring it with him. He went back inside to take one last good look at the house. Tommy tried his best to remember every bit of the memories that he made here. The last place was his bedroom. He had inhabited the room since he was a baby until he_ _was sent_ _to a dorm in college. He took a sea-deep breath and closed his eyes. ‘I’ll miss this room’. He turned around to leave and saw his mom standing by the door frame. Her whole face expresses pain and sadness. Sure his mother_ _was disappointed_ _that his son left college. But unlike his father, Tommy knew she understands why he had to do it. She was more supportive on the boy’s love for music._  
   
 _He walked to his mom and embraced her tightly seeing this as –could be- his last time to hug her. She hugged back with the same force and buried her face in Tommy’s neck and cried again._  
   
 _“Its okay mom”. He whispered to her softly, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. She didn’t say anything while they stood there still hugging each other. “I’m gonna be okay. Everything’s going_ _to be_ _alright.”_  
   
 _When she let go of her son she finally spoke. “Tommy, you don’t have to go. Stay the night. Let me talk to your father in the morning.”_  
   
 _Tommy shook his head. “No mom. I know dad might change his mind about wanting me to leave. But I know he’d still be angry at what I did. I think its time I try to live on my own. I’ll be fine.”_  
   
 _She told Tommy to wait outside. A few minutes after, her mom got out holding something in her hands. When she handed it to Tommy he found out that it was money. He refused to take it and attempted to give it back but her mother declined and argued that he needs it if he wants to start a new life._  
   
 _He hugged her again. “Thanks mom. I love you so much. I’m really sorry.”_  
   
 _“I love you_ _too, son_ _. Take care.”_  
   
 _“Tell dad that I love him too and that I’m sorry.” He said for the last time. He brought the car back to life and drive out of the house and out of his parents’ life._  
   
 _Using the money Tommy’s mom gave him, He shared_ _an apartment with_ _three of his friends. He tried to start a new life and find it quite hard to do so. He did different jobs_ _in order to_ _survive. It was open mic night in the bar he was working at and his friends/co-workers persuaded him to play that night. After that, a guy in a suit approached him and introduced himself as a talent scout. He talked to the guy and mentioned that he used to act in school plays and stuff. He then offered Tommy a job_ _to be_ _in some new show for teens. He accepted the offer since it would mean income._  
   
   
And that’s the reason how Tommy ended up being casted in this show. It was a daily half-hour, late afternoon weekday variety show. The show’s cast was consisted of kids and teens that were around the ages of ten to nineteen. There’s singing, some acting skits, dancing and some game portions. Tommy was involved in the music aspect of the show. Sometimes he does some acting too. The game part was required for all the cast so there was no way out. But he never did the dances. It was one of the well-established not-spoken rules about Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
   
 _He was never, ever_ _to be_ _forced to dance. That is, if you want peace on the set._  
   
Apart from this show Tommy snagged a couple of other gigs thanks to his talent-scout-before-and-now-manager Scott. The others were pretty decent acting and music-related jobs. But it was still all new to Tommy. He was used to acting in plays, but it was different in front of a camera. He also misses the underground scene. Yes, he gets to play on the show along with some of the other kids, but they can only play known mainstream music. In addition, some are pop songs -which Tommy hates, by the way- but they get to tweak it out a bit and make their own covers. So maybe it isn’t that bad. It’s just, he misses tour life. He’s been in a couple of bands before this and he’d done the roadie and guitar tech jobs before. But he couldn’t hate this life either. It was comfortable in some way.  
   
Tommy sat on the crates that were stacked on a wall. He set down the coffee cups and rummaged through one of the pockets of his guitar bag. He took out a pack of smokes, got one stick out of the box and lit it up. He took a drag from it and slowly exhaled the smoke out of his lungs, making him feel light-headed. He took out his iPod next and listened to some music while drinking the coffee and smoking at the same time. He was enjoying his alone time when a hand grabbed his shoulders from the back making him jerk forward to get away from whoever was holding him. Turning around he found out it was one of his co-actors.  
   
 _Adam Lambert._ He’s seventeen, two years younger than Tommy. But doesn’t look like it because he’s almost a foot taller than Tommy. The guy was huge. But he has a complex mentality. Sometimes he acts likes he’s older, other times he’s like a kid and acts like a complete idiot which sometimes Tommy finds cute. _Whoa. Do not go there Tommy._ He was discovered in some singing contest. He was one of the few people that Tommy liked on the show, partly because he was a musician. _Plus he’s cute. Dammit Tommy, stop that._ Only, Adam was more on the glam-ish rock side while the other boy was more on the metal side of rock music. They have worked together on some of the music-oriented segments of the show.  
   
“Shit!” The older of the two cursed and removed his headphones. “Fuck Lambert, you scared the hell out of me man.”  
   
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Adam said looking apologetic.  
   
“It’s okay. You just surprised me.” Tommy explained. He sat back on the crate only to have Adam do the same.  
   
Tommy took a good look at the guy. Not that he’s never really looked at him. They’ve been working together for three months now. But Tommy never took the time to take in the younger boy’s appearance. Raven hair with blue and green streaks. Bangs swooped to the left side. Tommy and Adam almost have similar haircuts, only not. Tommy’s was a little longer and his fringe was on the right side covering part of his face. Also, Tommy’s hair was blonde. Quite an opposite from Adam’s. Adam has icy-bluish-gray eyes while Tommy’s were brown. Both pairs were lined with kohl eyeliner. Their eye for clothing was kind of a match though. Both boys were sporting the whole rock-inspired wardrobe. Although, Adam’s were in a more glam kind of way. One reason why he admires Adam. _Again._  
   
There was also one thing that makes them the same. _They were both androgynous._ Though Adam is all tall and large-framed, he can look like a hot girl if he tried. Tommy saw a photo of him on the net from one of his theater roles and thought Adam is one hot girl. Tommy didn’t need much effort though. His features speak for itself. The small-framed, waif/elf-like physique is more than enough proof. It was a bonus for the network anyways. From what his manager told him after going to meetings with the board that the blonde’s -what the so-called-adorers termed as- “dark and dangerous aura” paired with his androgyny was a hit with the more or less majority of the viewers. They said Tommy gives the show –amid the kids he’s identical with (let’s say like, Adam Lambert?)- a new twist or something.  
   
“Hey, you aren’t supposed to do that here.” Adam said pointing out to Tommy’s hand holding the cigarette.  
   
Tommy looked at his hand and then back to Adam. “What? Smoke?” He asked and raised the hand holding it. “As far as I know the compound isn’t a no-smoking zone.” He replied and neared the object to his cherry glossed lips taking in another drag.  
   
“I mean, aren’t you suppose to not do that _yet_? Someone might see you.” Adam stated, staring at Tommy’s hand.  
   
“I think I get it,” Tommy sighed and faced the other boy. “You’re trying to say that I’m not supposed to smoke out here yet because someone might see me and spread around that I’m smoking. That’s what you’re trying to say right?” He cleared. The younger boy gave a small nod. “Riiight… Sweet, innocent looking, puppy eyed teens like us shouldn’t smoke, drink or do drugs until we reach the legal age of eighteen.” Tommy declared with a sarcastic tone. “Well I just happen to be a TV star that’s known to be ‘dark and dangerously androgynous’ you know” He explained further, using air quotes. “I just don’t give a shit if someone sees me. It’s not like I’m raping someone by doing this. And it might add points to my dangerous personality right?”  
   
“Yeah…” Adam said and took the cigarette from Tommy’s hand. The blonde thought he was going to put it out but was wronged on the idea. The raven haired actor put it between his lips, took a drag, and blew out a white smoke. “Right you are Tommy Joe…”  
   
He smokes? Tommy didn’t know that. Well, they were not really that close anyway. Adam talks to him sometimes, but not to the point where they’re like super-close friends. It was more like a not-so-close-friends relationship he guess. You know? Like they were friends, but not that close, but somehow in a way, are close. It’s odd.  
   
“Huh.” Tommy huffed. “And you were telling me I shouldn’t smoke here in case someone sees me.”  
   
“I was just saying. I didn’t command you or anything.” He said to Tommy in a matter-of-fact tone and handed back the cigarette.  
   
“And all this time I thought I was the only one in the cast with a not-so-good habit.” The waif said, mostly to himself. “I mean, there are rumors. But It’s hard to believe them if you don’t see it for yourself.”  
   
“Oh it ain’t only just the two of us baby. If you find out maybe even just half of the group’s dirty little secrets you’ll realize your smoking habit is innocent compared to them’s…” He said and smirked afterwards. Ohhh . . . _Wait. Did Adam just called him baby?!_  
   
Tommy’s jaw dropped. “And you know all about that?”  
   
Another smirk. “Oh, I have my ways.”  
   
He didn’t reply after that. They passed the cigarette back and forth to each other in silence. The sun already gone minutes ago, replaced by a very nice bright moon. After the second cigarette Adam opened his mouth to talk again. “So . . . where are your folks? I don’t think I have seen them before. You know, since we have that family day shit once in a while…”  
   
“They haven’t been here. I don’t live with them anymore.” Tommy said without thinking. Mentally slapping himself for letting that information come out.  
   
“Why?”  
   
“I don’t think that any of your business . . .” He said with a slight harsh tone. Tommy hates it when people try to pry in his personal life. Especially the ones in this industry.  
   
Adam stood up. Tommy thought he was going to leave. But he was surprised when Adam was suddenly in front of him. “Tell me.”  
   
“No.” He answered and looked away, avoiding the younger boy’s eyes.  
   
Tommy gasped when Adam cupped his face with both hands to make the smaller boy look at him. Adam neared his face and was just inches away now. _This is bad._ Tommy thought. He gulped as he stared at the set of blue eyes looking back at him.  
   
“Please.” He whispered to Tommy with a pleading tone. There was something in his eyes. Tommy could see that Adam was curious, but there was something else. Something he couldn’t quite decide what.  
   
“Why?” Tommy asked His voice breaking a little. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Adam’s. The way he’s looking at Tommy was making the older boy feel waves of emotions.  
   
“I just want to know.” Adam answered, still not letting go. Tommy feels cornered. There’s no other way out. “Just tell me.” He pressed.  
   
“I can’t.”  
   
Blue eyes softened. “I don’t know why, but every time I’m close to you I feel like I _have_ to be near you. _Beside_ you.” One of his hands let go and reached for one of Tommy’s hands.  
   
“I can’t understand Tommy. I can’t understand why I can see through you. At first I thought maybe it was just because I was always sensitive of what people around me feel. But it’s not that. Just one glance and I can tell most of the time if you’re faking it or not. Every smile, every laugh, every pout, every facial expression, even your body movements.”  
   
“Are you stalking me?” Tommy interrupted. Adam let out a small laugh. He caressed the older teen’s face with the hand that was still on his face.  
   
“No baby. I just tend to see you every time.” He smiled. “As I was telling you . . . It’s like I’m inside you head. Like I know what you’re really feeling at every moment. Like one time on rehearsal, when we have to do one of the acting skits for more than ten times because the girls we’re with were being brats, I knew you wanted to shout at them and strangle them. But you wouldn’t –you don’t want to- cause a scene. You whisper-talk when you’re irritated. You don’t let anyone get near your personal space. You want to be left alone. You try not to argue with anyone but can’t help it when they think you don’t know shit. You try not to care, but you try to help out the others as much as you can.” Adam continued, His eyes suspiciously gleaming under the moonlight. He stopped for a second and kissed Tommy’s hand earning a slight gasp from the smaller boy.  
   
“And I don’t get why of all people, I’m the only one who sees you as _you_. To me you’re not ‘Tommy Joe Ratliff: bad-ass, androgynous teen star’. To me you are just Tommy, one of the most caring, smartest, kindest person I know in this hell of an industry.”  
   
Tommy was left shocked by what Adam just confessed. He didn’t know someone can see that in him. He thinks he should be crept out knowing that someone watches him, but instead the boy can’t help but wonder.  
   
“You’re shitting me right?” Tommy asked the boy in front him. He doesn’t know why of all the things that could have come out of his mouth, it was the one that did.  
   
Adam just raised a brow at the question. “I just poured my heart out with what I just said. Just so you know.” He reminded.  
   
“Well, it was kinda creepy.” Tommy mumbled. He got a loud laugh as a reply.  
   
“You are really something special Tommy Joe…” Adam said after he stopped laughing. “Most people in your situation would be like awed and love struck by now.” He pointed out. “But you, you find it creepy.” Tommy thought the boy got mad with what he just said. But Adam laughed some more. “I don’t know what to do with you.”  
   
The smaller boy frowned. “Well, part of my résumé’ says ‘weird’ after all…” He mumbled, bowing his head down. “And that was the first time someone said something like that to me. I didn’t know how to react.” Adam’s shoes appeared in sight. Tommy could see one of his hands coming closer to him, lifting his face by the chin. The taller boy slowly raised his face and once again they were just inches apart.  
   
“Well, what could I say? Cute, weird, elfin boys like you do it for me. . .” He whispered in a different tone. His breath ghosting over Tommy lips making him shiver. Before Tommy could even react to that, he was already being kissed. A simple touch of the lips that lasted for a few seconds.  
   
Adam pulled and took in Tommy’s expression. Wide-eyed and shocked. “Ohmygosh!” Adam exclaimed. “I’m so sorry Tommy. I shouldn’t have done that.” He said in a hurried and panicked tone.  
   
“That… that was . . .” Tommy said staring back at his feet.  
   
“That was what? I’m that bad aren’t I?” Adam asked him. Tommy didn’t know if the boy was being serious or trying to crack a joke. He raised his head and looked at him.  
   
“No. . .” He turned his gaze away from Adam and completed the sentence. “That was my first kiss.” He finished and felt the warmth heating up on his face. He probably was as red as a tomato by now.  
   
He didn’t bother looking back at Adam. Blushing crimson was embarrassing enough. Adam pulled Tommy by the hand making the waif jerk forward then felt his body against the younger boy enfolding him into a hug. Adam buried his face between Tommy’s neck and shoulder. “I like you.” Adam mumbled. His voice muffled.  
   
“I think I like you too…” Tommy answered back.  
   
“You think?” Adam asked with a teasing tone still not moving from between the older boy’s neck and shoulder.  
   
“I guess… I mean, I kinda admire you. So I think that counts right?” Tommy admitted.  
   
“We’ll have to work on that then.” He could feel Adam smile against his skin.  
   
Tommy felt something vibrate between one of their legs. Still not letting go of Tommy completely, Adam slightly backed away and pulled out something from his front pocket. When he lifted Tommy saw from the corner of his eyes that it was a phone. Adam then only raised his head to read the message.  
   
Tommy waited for a minute before Adam said what the text was about. “Well, we better get back. Our set is next.” He informed and pulled back. He gave Tommy another kiss on the forehead and a peck on the lips. “Shall we?” Adam asked and offered his hand. Tommy took it and laced their fingers. The two walked back to the set hand in hand.  
   
 _Maybe accepting the acting job wasn’t so bad after all. . ._


End file.
